Y los odio
by eminahinata
Summary: Y él los odio porque los amaba.


**Titulo:** Y los odio.

**Autor:** eminahinata

**Palabras:** 817

**Redacción:** 04/02/11

**Publicación:** 04/02/11

**Advertencias:** Un poco OoC, drama, angts.

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pareja:** A la interpretación.

**Dedicatoria:** A los fans del drama.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son creación y propiedad de Masashi Kishomoto. Este fic es sin fines de lucro, ¿vale? Solamente la pura diversión. Si fueran míos Naruto sería más inteligente y no babearía por Sakura. Seria mas shonen-ai de lo que ya es y Kyuubi seria la pareja de nuestro rubio lindo *-*. ¡Se vale soñar! xD.

**Resumen:** Y el los odio porque los amaba.

.

**Y los odio**

By: eminahinata

.

Naruto se dejo caer en las sabanas de su cama, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Sasuke había regresado a la aldea hace algunos meses atrás y, tal y como lo esperaba, Sakura corrió a su encuentro, ignorándolo al pasar justo a su lado, rompiendo de esa forma su corazón. Él lucho con todo para salvar a las aldeas y traer de regreso al Uchiha, ganándose un sinfín de heridas que aun sangraban. Pero la que mas sangraba fue la de su corazón, al ver como sus dos _amigos_ parecían ajenos a él.

Los odio. Odio a Sakura y a Sasuke.

Los odio por ser sus amigos.

Los odio por romperle el corazón.

Los odio por los amaba.

Los odio por e_xistir_.

Empezó a evitarlos, no dirigiéndoles la palabra o algún tipo de contacto, realizando misiones en solitario que lo alejaban por grandes temporadas de la aldea. Olvidándose de todos, olvidándose de sus compañeros. Pronto se volvió una sombra, un antisocial y un solitario en la oscuridad. Nadie se había acercado, nadie quiso hablar con él. Y no los _pudo _culpar.

Odio a Shikamaru por perezoso.

Odio a Chouji por glotón.

Odio a Ino por escandalosa.

Odio a Kiba por molesto.

Odio a Shino por callado.

Odio a Hinata por tímida.

Odio a Neji por serio.

Odio a Lee por entusiasta.

Odio a Tenten por indiferente.

Los odios a todos. Y de igual forma los quería que le dolía.

En unos meses Kakashi-sensei sería nombrado como Rokudaime Hokage, dejando al rubio un sentimiento de alivio y tristeza. Su precioso sueño carecía ahora de importancia, ya que nada que él lograra realizar cambiaria su vida. No a estas alturas. Él ya no podía seguir, él quería dejar de existir. Y todo por solo una persona.

Y lo odio.

Odio a su padre por dejarlo con una gran carga.

Odio a su madre por morir y dejarlo solo.

Odio a Jiraiya por ignorarlo.

Odio a Sarutobi por no cuidarlo.

Odio a Tsunade por tratarlo como tonto.

Odio a Kakashi por preferir al Uchiha antes que a él.

Odio a Iruka por ingenuo.

Pero igual los amaba.

_Oh_. Y Kyuubi era al que mas odiaba pera era al que mas amaba y agradeció estaba. Su presencia siempre lo reconforto de una u otra forma, lo hizo sentirse seguro y querido. Le brindo, aun de forma inconsciente, alguien en que apoyarse. Y lo amo por ello, lo amo por saber que no era el único en aquel calvario, lo amo por _existir_.

Pronto sintió el fuego rodeándole, envolviendo todo a su paso y convirtiéndolo en ceniza. Se sentó al borde de la cama, dejando que sus pies colgaran y que de esa forma las llamas acariciaran las plantas de sus pies. Dirigió su vista a la fotografía, que inocente a su destino, reposaba en la mesilla a un lado de la cama y comenzaba a quemarse desde una punta, consumiéndose poco a poco. El cristal a su espalda exploto en pedazos, cayendo al suelo y ocasionando que las llamas se intensificaran.

El fuego quemaba todo a su paso, incendiaba aquel pequeño apartamento donde había pasado toda su vida. Donde había llorado y sufrido en silencio. Tomo la mochila a su lado, poniéndose de pie y caminando como si el fuego no lo dañara. Después de todo, no es como que lo hiciera. Dejo caer su bandana a la madera y con ello el collar que Tsunade le había otorgado, dando una última mirada al lugar antes de que un espiral de viento y fuego lo envolviera, transportándolo kilómetros lejos de la aldea.

Era su adiós para siempre de _esa_ aldea, de _esa_ vida. De todo el dolor.

Y sonríe por ello, odiándose por amarlos.

-o-

Las personas se arremolinaban en las calles juntas al complejo de apartamentos, viendo con fascinación y curiosidad como el último piso era devorado por el fuego en tonos naranja y amarillo. Como es que el hogar del chico Kyuubi desaparecía, se consumía y dejaba atrás cenizas.

Los compañeros de generación del Uzumaki pronto se encontraron en el lugar, impactados en la danza de las llamas. En la posibilidad de que Naruto no respirara.

Fue Shikamaru en reaccionar, seguido por Neji y el Uchiha, internándose en la tormenta de fuego que se desataba en el interior del apartamento. Buscaron en todo el lugar, cubriéndose la boca y la nariz para evitar inhalar el humo negro, encontrándola absolutamente vacía de vida. Solo la bandana rasgada y el collar hacían tirados sin ningún cuidado en medio de la habitación del rubio, poco a poco siendo consumidos por el calor.

Al salir se encontraron con Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi e Iruka buscando una explicación. Fue Shikamaru que negó con la cabeza, entregándole ambos objetos a la sannin de las babosas que solo lo abrazo contra su pecho.

Y lo comprendió.

Y no lo _pudo_ culpar.

Fin.


End file.
